syamopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Soren Skyylark
Soren Skyylark'' '' '''is a sorian and one of the main protagonists in Syamo. He is a student of the Sorian Training Academy and a member of Team Nova. He along with his teammates were assigned as the chosen,"Heroes of Syamo" who's mission is to maintain peace in the Syamo System. However, unlike the others, he only joined to smash some Venus skull as he has a pint up aggression for them. '''Appearance Unlike the others, Soren has short Gothic style hair that hangs over most of his left eye. A symbol of a lightning rod can be seen in the center of the hair as well. He wears a gray cloak to remember his parents who were killed by a Shadow Giga Venus. Personality Soren is Brash and prideful, He often likes to pick fights or get into the meat of things for the enjoyment of it. He is rather hotheaded as the smallest things can get him angry (Besides Ivan of course). He often Does not care about tactics, he prefers brawn and smashing things with the Ragna. Abilities As a Skyylark, Soren has the ability to conduct and control electricity. However this will put too much strain on the body so they wield large 2 hand weapons to hold and conduct some of the energy. Soren's choice is his modified war hammer he named, "Ragna". This weapon serves as Soren's main utility for most jobs. The weapon is a staff with a spear on 1 side and a magnetic rod on the other. This rod holds two flat and large hammer edges together which allows him to swing faster and move easier with it. As he is able to shoot lightning bolts, he prefers amplifying his weapon so it deals electrical blows with every swing. If he slams the hammer on something flat, the magnetic force and electrical energy will create a sonic boom. If Soren attaches the magnetic poll on his back, he is granted the ability to fly but not for extended periods of time. Relationships Denzi Skyylark Both often share no sibling bond together, as Denzi does not mind her younger brother, Soren is often annoyed by his sister. Probably due to how flamboyant her moves are and how much of a diva she will be. Ivan Ivan is Soren's partner in crime, they somehow perform amazing symmetry with both of their contrasting personalities. While Soren treats the Others like rivals, he treats Ivan as it he was his own brother. Marthra Both love a good fight and love the excitement of battle and love to challenge each other in things such as arm wrestling or power lifting contests. As they work as a team with the others they will still compete on who will get the final hit on major enemies. Arthis Soren and Arthis share a rival/friendship, as both like to compete on things such as who will defeat the most Venus or who will climb a wall faster. As both will take pride against the other, they are still friends in the end. Neo Soren often does not talk with Neo as his responses are monotone and smart alec like. He is Often Freaked out about these answers. Rozah Soren and Rozah often don't talk much to each other except when Soren is shocked and somewhat annoyed of Rozah's unknowing of Sorian technology and culture. Story Story Arc 0 Story Arc 1 Story Arc 2 Story Arc 3 Story Arc 4 =